


Gifts

by Mercury_Writer



Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Gifts, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: Every day from December 1st Draco had been receiving gifts from a mystery sender. It's clear that these gifts are from the person Draco is in a relationship with and this begins to cause intrigue amongst students as to who the mystery sender is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036488
Kudos: 122





	Gifts

On the 1st of December, the morning mail arrived which was when Draco received him first gift from an anonymous sender- well anonymous to everyone else, Draco knew exactly who it was. He and Harry had been dating for years but had kept their relationship a secret from everyone. Not even their closest friends knew. 

For the first few gifts there was no particular interest as to who was sending them. It was only when a different gift was sent every day did people begin to speculate who the Slytherin’s mystery partner was, Harry showed no reaction and Draco gave no clue or indication to who it was. Speculation ran throughout the Hogwarts students about who the mystery sender was. Some of the girls in the year below and same year as Draco began to act more secretive as if it was them, but this was just for attention and adding to the rumours- something which provided great amusing to Draco and Harry. 

As the days went on the gift seemed to become better and better, as if building up to something. What started off as some flowers, then chocolates, the next day a beautiful ornament, and a book, each gift became more personal to Draco, showing a deep understanding and connection between Draco and the mystery lover. 

By the 24th everyone was buzzing to see what the gift would be, attention was fully on the Slytherin table as they waited for the morning mail to arrive. Still no-one knew who was sending the gifts to Draco and making him act like a giddy-in-love first year. Seriously, who know Draco was such a softie? However, when the mail arrived there was no gift for Draco, much to the disappointment and confusion of everyone- including Draco. After five minutes Harry walked into the Great Hall, however upon seeing who it was everyone continued eating, as if they were hoping it was someone with Draco's gift. Harry looked to be walking to his usual place besides Ron and Hermione before making a sudden bee-line to the Slytherin table. That was odd everyone thought- what would Potter want with the Slytherins? 

Draco lit up when he realised Harry was walking over to him.

“You do know everyone is staring at us right?” Draco asked when Harry arrived to the Slytherin table and stood in front of him.

“Let them.” Harry retorted, not caring what people would say or thing. All anyone could do was sit and stare in silence and bewilderment. 

After a few seconds Harry pulled out a small box from his pocket. At that moment it clicked that it must have been Harry sending the gifts to Draco and that was what was in the box. No-one could quite believe it and continued to stare at the two, partially in stunned silence and partially to see what the gift was. 

Harry opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring inside before getting down on one knee. Gasps could be heard throughout the great hall, including from Draco who couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Draco we’ve been together since second year and we’ve been through so much together and somehow we are both still here, together. I know after everything that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. It’s only you. I know people will say we’re too young to know but I don’t care. I know what I want and that’s you. I mean look at everything that’s happened, most people wouldn’t survive that, but we did. I love you so much Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?” Harry asked to a stunned Draco. The entire student body of Hogwarts were stunned. Not only had they found out that Draco and Harry had been together since their second year when everyone thought they were enemies, but Harry had just proposed to his supposed sworn-enemy in front of everyone. Shock was an understatement to what everyone was feeling. 

“Yes Harry, of course I will.” Draco answered tearfully. Harry slid the ring on Draco’s finger before pulling Draco up out of his seat to kiss him. Once everyone had snapped out of their stupor the celebrated with them two. Despite this being a shock they were all just happy that they’d found happiness and love with one another, especially considering all the horrors they have been through.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. I wanted fluff. This is cheesy as hell, but I don't care I wanted happiness for Drarry and hey, it's Christmas. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and Merry Christmas xxx


End file.
